<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Take Care Of You by Concord_Queer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924048">Let Me Take Care Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concord_Queer/pseuds/Concord_Queer'>Concord_Queer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fanders, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Bulimia, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Eating Disorders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mainly angst, Recovery, Suicide, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Concord_Queer/pseuds/Concord_Queer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil has been depressed and dealing with an eating disorder for years. After so long, he can take it anymore and attempts suicide. Thankfully, his highschool friend comes over for a surprise visit over for Christmas just in time to save his life. After that, Patton refuses to leave Virgil's side and promises to help him. Now that they've moved in together, things are getting better, but recovery isn't straight, and neither are they.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Let Me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm just figuring out AO3 and I don't think you can use italics or bold so I might have to change the formatting of my writing a little bit.</p>
<p>Tw: Suicide, suicide note, and self-harm. This is short but it's just starting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sick of all of this. I am in too much pain to continue."</p>
<p>Virgil took out his phone and put on the playlist that he had made for this moment years ago. He took out a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote.</p>
<p>"To whoever finds this first,</p>
<p>I'm sorry. I couldn't deal with the pain any longer. I've wanted to die for as long as I can remember. Now I'm getting all I've ever wanted. To my parents, you never really knew me. Well, no one really knew me, but you thought you did. I can only remember just a few small moments of when I was completely happy. This depression is just too much for me. It's ruined my whole life. I can't deal with it anymore. There is only one person who has ever cared about me. I'm sorry that I had to let him down. He knows who he is. I swear you didn't fail me. You couldn't have done anything more. I'll miss you. I know you'll miss me too, or maybe you won't. But if you are sad that I'm gone, just don't hold on to me. You'll need to move on. I know it'll be hard, but I want you to be happy.</p>
<p>Goodnight world,</p>
<p>Virgil"</p>
<p>Virgil read the note over again and nodded. He had tears in his eyes. Virgil grabbed his phone and opened the only contact he had. Patton. His thumb hovered over the call button. He knew it would be good to call Patton one last time, but he couldn't do it. He wouldn't be able to call his happy friend. He would burst into tears during the call. He couldn't do that to Patton. It would worry Patton too much. Patton lived about 2,316 miles away. It would worry him too much if he found out that Virgil was about to kill himself and there was no way that Patton would be able to save him in time. Virgil couldn't do that to Patton. So here just sent a text instead.</p>
<p>Hey, I just wanted to let you know that you're amazing before I went to sleep.</p>
<p>Virgil turned the phone to silent. He couldn't read Patton's reply. Virgil took out his razor blade from his desk drawer. He made cuts after cuts. Eventually, after about fifteen cuts to each arm, Virgil felt like that would be enough. Now it was time to tie the noose. Virgil grabbed the rope from his closet that he had bought just for this moment. By now Virgil had it memorized by heart on how to make a noose. Without having to think it was made. Virgil threw the rope around the light fixture in this living room. He secured it and grabbed a chair. Virgil stood up on the chair and looked at the noose. Wow, I'm really finally doing this. Virgil looked down to his hands one last time. They were covered in blood from his wrists. He looked back to the noose and to the front door behind it. He wished that someone would come through that door and save him. But he knew that no one would. He was all alone. He grabbed the noose hanging in front of him and slipped this head through. Virgil took a deep breath in and then let it go. The chair hit the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Hanged, attempted suicide</p><p>Note: Virgil lives in Canada(I don't feel like choosing which province so just ALL of Canada. Yep that makes sense) and Patton lives in Florida.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton excitedly looked out the window of the uber. It was Christmas break and he was going to spend it with his Canadian friend. Sure he hadn't told the friend that he was coming but Patton was sure Virgil wouldn't mind. Virgil always seemed to be alone for the holidays and Patton wanted to make sure he didn't spend it alone this year. Patton's phone went off. He looked down and got excited as he saw it was a text from the certain friend he was just thinking about. </p><p>"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that you're amazing before I went to sleep."</p><p>Patton awed at the message and the thought that Virgil was randomly thinking of him and wanted to let him know. Patton looked up from his phone to the driver, "How long until we get there?"</p><p>"About five minutes to your destination," the driver replied. Patton nodded and thanked the driver before sending a text to his friend.</p><p>"Aw! You're so sweet Virge! Can you stay awake for 5 more minutes? I promise it'll be worth it!"</p><p>Patton went back to smiling at the passing scenery. Within five minutes they had pulled up to a small black house that stuck out in the snow. Patton paid the driver and thanked them before skipping up to the front door. Patton knocked on the oak door and stood back. Patton looked down at his phone to see what Virgil's reply was. Patton frowned a bit. There was no new message. Virgil would always immediately respond. Patton looked through the window to the right of the door. Patton looked straight ahead to see an outline of a body hanging from a rope. Patton screamed out Virgil's name. Patton turned around and looked for where a spare key would be. Patton looked to the black door mat below him, it was typical but it was the only place it could be. He quickly lifted up the mat to reveal hope in the form of a silver key. Patton grabbed it and shoved it into the lock. Patton flung the door open and ran in to Virgil's body. Patton stood the fallen chair back up and used it to boost him up to take Virgil down. His body was extremely light so it was easy to take him down. Patton laid Virgil on the floor and checked for a pulse. It was weak but still there. Patton pulled out his phone and dialed nine one one.</p><p>"Nine one one what's your emergency?"</p><p>"My friend h-he attempted suicide and now he's dying! Please help!" Tears poured from Patton's eyes as he looked to his friend who was barely breathing.</p><p>"We will send an ambulance, what's your location?" Patton gave the operator Virgil's address. The crying man caressed his friend's cheek. Virgil's eyes opened slightly and he looked around the room before focussing on the man with the blue shirt in front of him, "Pa- ton?"</p><p>"Shh, it's going to be okay. I'm here now, I won't leave you. An ambulance is one the way." Virgil's eyes softly closed once more. The rest was a blur to Patton, Virgil being loaded onto a stretcher, the drive to the hospital, the agonizing wait to hear how Virgil was.</p><p>"Sir?" Patton looked up with his fidgeting hands to the nurse, "He is now stable and is available for visitors." Patton jumped up from his seat and rushed to Virgil's room while also yelling a thank you back to the nurse. Patton opened the door and smiled when he saw Virgil awake and staring out the window. "Virgil," Patton called out calmly. </p><p>The emo looked over to the bubbly man and gained a guilty expression, "Hey." His voice was scratchy and was like it hadn't been used in forever and that Virgil hadn't drunken any water lately.</p><p>Patton tilted his head, "Why do you look guilty?"</p><p>Virgil looked away from Patton, "Well you found me trying to kill myself and that probably worried you a lot."</p><p>"You don't have to feel guilty, sure it worried me but right now I'm more concerned about your mental health."</p><p>Virgil mumbled out, "I'm sorry."</p><p>"What are you sorry about?" Patton asked.</p><p>"You had to take care of my almost lifeless body and you had to call an ambulance."</p><p>"It's fine Virgil, I'm just glad that I got to you in time." </p><p>"Whatever, you're just going to go back to Florida and then you won't have to take care of me anymore." </p><p>"No."</p><p>Virgil turned back to Patton, "What?"</p><p>"I care about you, I can't just leave and risk something like this happening again. Let me take care of you." Patton took one of Virgil's hands in his own.</p><p>Virgil blinked his eyes rapidly, "But we live in different countries. How would you take care of me?"</p><p>"I can move and get a job here in Canada!" Patton explained.</p><p>Virgil shook his head, "I can't ask you to do that. You have friends and family in Florida." Patton opened his mouth to retaliate but Virgil cut him off, "I don't have friends or family here. My job doesn't require me to live in a certain place so I can live wherever I want. I may not like the idea of you taking  care of me but I know you'll win in the end."</p><p>A grin found it's way across Patton's face, "It's settled then! I will take you to Florida when you get out of this hospital! Think of it as an early retirement!" </p><p>Virgil replied, "I'm ready to take a retirement from life." Patton's eyes filled with horror and his face dropped. "Oh wait no! It's a force of habit! I don't want to die right now!" Virgil explained.</p><p>Patton let out a sigh, "Okay good, I don't want to lose you." Patton smiled and placed a kiss to Virgil's forehead. "You should get some more rest so that you heal faster."</p><p>Virgil gave a single chuckle, "Yeah okay." Virgil laid down some more while Patton pulled the sheets over him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>